


Underwater Love

by orphan_account



Series: The Queens Of Atlantis [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Affairs, Artificial Insemination, Beach Duel, Beach Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Divorce, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Sibling Rivalry, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namora, Cousin of Namor is looking for a mate, Namora is almost instantly smitten w/ Sue, much to Namor's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Underwater Love**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Namora, Cousin of Namor is looking for a mate, Namora is almost instantly smitten w/ Sue, much to Namor's dismay._

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Susan Richards was heartbroken, she had just come from the brownstone of Reed Richards, her former Husband told the beautiful Avenger about his affair with Lauren Chen, Aka Hyper Shadow that started over four months ago, Susan goes up to her quarters aboard the Helicarrier. She lay on her twin size bed and began sobbing.  
  
_'How could Reed cheat on me with Hyper Shadow?'_ Susan thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes, just then Ms. Marvel knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Susan said. "Susan, You've been given some time off. The jet's being prepped now."  
"O-ok Carol, give me a minute." the blonde replied.

********

Tony Stark sends Sue a first-class ticket to Miami, Sue is standing at Gate #19, getting ready to board United Airlines Flight 289, the 9:30 nonstop flight from Los Angeles to Miami, where she hoped to unwind. Susan had no idea what she would find there, the blonde was sure they would enjoy it.

**Miami International Airport, 11:15 PM EST**

Susan walked out of Miami International Airport , Susan hailed the first taxi she had come across. After her luggage was put into the trunk, the blonde haired heroine was riding to the north side of Miami Beach, which was only ten minutes from the airport. Her destination was the Grand Hotel, a plush hotel that Susan had made reservations for the day before she left Los Angeles. Susan had heard about the hotel from Carol Danvers, who stayed there when she took her own vacation to Miami.

The Grand Hotel was a new hotel that catered to the lesbian crowd. It started off as a Best Western hotel that wasn't as successful as its managers had hoped. Holiday Inn put the property up for sale, and it was bought by a wealthy female Miami socialite who wanted to provide a place for vacationers to stay during their trip.

**The Golden Pelican Hotel, Miami Beach**

**11:35 PM EST**

Susan's taxi pulled up to the entrance of the Golden Pelican Hotel. The driver opened the trunk by pushing a button in the glove compartment and opened the door for Sue. The blonde Avenger removed her luggage from the trunk and headed inside. Susan made her way to the desk, which was manned by a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a business-style suit, with the name Adeline on her name tag.

"Bonjour, Madame." Adeline greeted. "May I help you?"

"My name is Susan Storm." Susan answered. "I believe you have a reservation for me?"

Adeline checked the guest list. "Yes, Miss Storm, we do. Your room is 6C on the 6th floor." Adeline said as she handed Susan the keycard to her room.

"Enjoy your stay at the Grand Hotel." Adeline said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Susan responded with a warm smile of her own. Collecting her luggage, Susan headed to the elevator, passing a sauna that was located next to it.

After Susan entered her suite she changed into a black bikini and sandals, she walked out onto the beach and found a lounge chair, Susan watched the waves as the they hit the beach, Sue sighed as the cool, salty air blew in her face. She definitely needed this vacation.

Sue looked up at the full moon and sighed again, she hated being alone.

Just then three large, burly shirtless men walked up to Susan.

"Hey there Blondie, what is a sweet little thing doing out here this late?" the first man asked mockingly.

"I like watching the waves, now if you'll all excuse me." Sue said as nicely as she could.

 The second man drew a knife, Sue sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look guys, I came here to relax, but if you losers are itching for a fight, I'll gladly give you one."

Just as Sue was about to defend herself against the three men there was a load crash of a wave, everyone turned to see what had happened, there was a second blonde woman standing on the beach, she was barefoot with wings on her heels, her tight one-piece leotard dripped with water. 

"Greetings, Susan Storm. Do you require my assistance?" the woman asked kindly.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Namora." Sue replied with a smirk.

"What do you want, you bitch? We're busy." the leader says.

"The lady is with me so get lost, you punks." Namora said harshly.

"Boys, teach her a lesson." the leader said smugly.

 The two men pulled out their four inch blades and charged Namora, the blonde had been looking for a good way to release all of her pent up energy. Namora side stepped the first thug and took the burly man down with a crisp elbow to the back of his head, Susan was amazed at the accuracy of Namora's blow. The guy hit the ground hard. The second guy decided not to tempt fate and ran away, leaving only the lead thug left. "I suggest that you leave while you still have all of your teeth bud, and don't ever let me catch you around here again." Namora growled.

"O-Ok." the man whimpered before unceremoniously pissing his pants and running away.

Namora offered to walk Sue back to her hotel suite, the other blonde reluctantly accepted Namora's company.

Once at Sue's hotel, Namora escorts Susan to her suite.

"Thank you, Namora." Sue said shyly. With that done, Namora turned to leave when she felt Sue grab her arm gently.

"Namora, please wait, my husband just left me and I really don't want to be alone right now." Sue said sadly as she sat down on the king size bed.

"Susan, I-I'm sorry about that." Namora said.

"Could you maybe meet me for coffee tomorrow?" Sue asked.

Namora smiled and nodded slowly.

"Of course, just tell me what time." Namora said.

Tomorrow around Noon, is that Ok?" Sue answered, smiling now.

"OK, see you then." Namora said before leaving the hotel and returning to the sea. 

Namora swam back to Atlantis, upon her return she was confronted by her cousin, Namor.

"Where were you, Namora?" he asked.

"I went to the Surface to help someone." Namora replied.

"Who?" Namor snapped.

"The beautiful Susan Storm." Namora said with a faraway look in her blue eyes, hearing this filled Namor with anger, he lunged at Namora and grabbed her roughly by the throat.

"I am only telling you this once dear cousin: Stay away from Susan Storm, I intend to make her my Queen." Namor growled.

Namor released Namora before turning and walking away from her.

 

 


	2. Coffee And Confessions

**Chapter 2: Coffee And Confessions**

The next day Namora woke up bright and early so she would be on time for coffee with Susan, she couldn't wait to see the younger blonde woman again, Namora was still a little shaken by Namor's threat last night. Namora decided to forget about Namor and focus on her meeting with Susan Storm, Namora left Atlantis. Upon her arrival to the surface Namora put on a pair of jeans, a red V-neck shirt, and a pair of sandals in an alley near the beach, then she walked around looking for Susan.

Suddenly...

"Namora, over here." Susan called out from Namora's far left, Namora turned and sees Susan sitting at a café table. Namora smiles as she walks over and joins Sue at her table.

"Hi." Sue said cheerfully.

"Hi." Namora replied.

"Have a seat, Namora." Sue said, still smiling. A few moments later a red haired waitress came up to the duo and asked for their orders, Sue ordered chamomile tea while Namora ordered black coffee.

"So Namora, what brings you to the Surface?"

"Well Susan, I-I'm having a dilemma." Namora said.

"A dilemma? What about, Namora?" Sue asked.

Namora's blue eyes sparkled in the mid-morning sunlight, Namora grasped Sue's right hand and stroked it gently.

"Susan, I...I would like for you to be my mate." Namora said.

"What? Namora, I-."

"I know that Namor is obsessed with you being his queen, and I do not care about him or Reed Richards trying to stop me from being with you, showing you the love and attention that you deserve."

"Namora, I-." Sue whispered, but Namora cut her off.

"Just one kiss, please Susan."

"O-Ok, Namora." Sue whispered, Namora got up and walked around the table to where Sue was sitting. Sue sighed as she stood up and looked around, thankfully there were no patrons outside at this time of morning. Susan leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Namora's, Sue felt her heart flutter as she kissed the blonde Atlantean. Reed had never kissed her like this, the kiss lasted for about a minute. Then Namora pulled away slowly and the two women stared at each other for a long moment. Then Susan leaned forward and kissed Namora again, the kiss had the same magical feel as their first kiss so both Sue and Namora wanted the feeling to last for as long as possible.

After their second kiss ended, Sue smiled at Namora affectionately.

"Would you join me for dinner tonight, Namora?" Sue asked shyly.

"Yes, I'd be honored, Susan." Namora replied eagerly.

Suddenly Namora felt weak and light-headed and nearly fainted, thankfully Susan was there to catch her.

"Are you all right, Namora?" Sue asked, her blue eyes full of concern.

"I...need to return...to the sea." Namora groaned.

Susan picked Namora up and hurried to the water's edge, Sue placed an invisible bubble around herself and Namora and walked into the murky depths of the ocean. Once out in deep enough water Sue opened the bubble enough to put Namora outside, almost instantly Namora's health returned.

"Thank you, Susan. I shall continue to recover until our date tonight." Namora said before she swam back inside the bubble and kissed Sue one last time before she returned to Atlantis.

 

 


	3. Namor Surfaces

**Chapter 3: Namor Surfaces**

That night after fully regenerating Namora returned to the Surface for her date with Susan, unbeknownst to her Namor is following her, his eyes brimming with white hot hatred for his cousin.

"I'll kill before I let you have Susan." Namor growled. Once Namora reached the Surface, she went to the ocean-front apartment that she had just bought to get ready, Namora opened the walk-in closet in her bedroom and pulled down her new ocean blue t-shirt, black leather pants, and three inch pumps.

As she brushed her hair Namora wondered what Susan would be wearing, Susan Storm was exquisitely beautiful, so anything she wore would make her look ravishing. This made Namora want Susan even more. Ten minutes later Namora was pulling up to Sue's hotel in a cab, she stepped out and went to ring Sue's suite when the door opened and Sue came out wearing a tight royal blue mini dress and four-inch stiletto heels, Namor was so awe-struck by Sue's appearance she had to blink a few just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Hello Namora, you look beautiful tonight." Sue said.

"Uh-y-you look stunning yourself, Susan." Namora said as she felt her mouth go dry.

"Where shall we dine this evening, Susan?" Namora asked.

"There's a nice bistro about to blocks west of here, it's called Piper's, it sits right on the ocean." Sue replied.

"All right, let's go." Namora said as she takes Susan by her left hand and walks her to the cab, Namora even opens the door for Sue before getting into the cab with her.

"Where to, ladies?" the scruffy looking cabbie asked.

"Piper's." Susan answered.

The driver drove Namora and Susan across town to Piper's Bistro, Sue paid the fare after she and Namora exited the cab.

Sue interlaced her fingers with Namora's as they entered the restaurant, all of the patrons looked at the couple as they walked up to the podium.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Piper's Bistro." the brunette hostess said.

"Table for two please, on the patio if possible." Susan said.

"Of course Miss, right this way." the hostess said. She led Sue and Namora out onto the patio and to a table, Namora pulled out a chair for Sue.

"Thank you, Namora." Sue said with a slight blush. Namora sat directly across from Sue and stared at her lovingly.

"What? Is something wrong, Namora?" Sue asked.

"No Susan, I-your beauty is just so...astounding." Namora said.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Namora, because Reed didn't share your sentiment."  Sue said sadly.

"Reed Richards was a fool for not loving and cherishing you, Susan."

Half an hour later the women have finished their meals and paid for them, Namora and Sue are walking barefoot side by side on the beach.

"So Namora, tell me what happens if you and I mate?"

"You and I will become the Queens of Atlantis." Namora replied as she stopped to gaze up at the full moon.

"And Namor?" Sue asked.

"He will appointed to the office of Commanding General in the Army, he will not be permitted to involve himself in political matters."

"I see." Sue said as she leaned forward, pressing her body closer to Namora's.

"Namora, I-."

"How touching, two lovers enjoying their company under the moon and next to the ocean." Namor said as he walked out of the ocean, Namora instantly stepped in front of Sue protectively.

"Namora, you are an Atlantean, as I am. _I_ chose Susan Storm to be my Queen! You have no right to steal her from me!"

"Namor, you know that you do not truly love Susan, you only covet her because you still want to destroy the world from which both she and I come from." Namora said.

"What?" Sue said, turning to Namora.

"Namor wishes to flood our world and rule what he calls the "New Atlantis" with you as his Queen, Susan."

"And if I married you instead of Namor, then he couldn't enact his plan?" Sue asked, Namora nods.

"Stay out of this, Namora!" Namor screamed.

"Make me, dear cousin." Namora snapped in reply.

"Gladly." Namor replied.

"No Namora, please don't fight Namor, I-I'm not worth it...plus, Namor is your family." Sue said before she turned away from Namora with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Namora grabs Sue by the shoulder and spins the other blonde back around to face her, then Namora pulled Sue into a deep and passionate kiss, Sue watched as tears rolled down Namora's face.

"You are not worthless, Susan Storm, you are beautiful, compassionate, and kind. Namor doesn't understand that, Reed Richards didn't understand that, but I-I do."

"Namora." Sue whispered.

"Namor is mad, if he rules Atlantis, he _will_ destroy our people, I - no, we have to stop him. Here and now." Namora said with conviction, Sue searched Namora's eyes and saw the truth behind them.

"Ok Namora, let's do this...together."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Conversion

**Chapter 4: The Conversion**

Namor and Namora faced off on the pillow soft sand of the beach, Namora shed her shirt, leather pants, and shoes while Sue changed in to her blue uniform, Namor tosses a sword to his cousin while he yields the Trident of Neptune.

"Be careful, Namora." Sue whispers to her soon to be bride, if this works out the way that Susan and Namora want it to.

"Don’t hold back or I am going to break you." Namor snarled at Namora.

Namora smirked at her cousin.

"I've always been the superior fighter, Namor. Or have you forgotten that?"

Namor rushed Namora. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach her and slashed downwards with the trident. Namora parried with one of her gauntlets and the blades clashed against the metal strapped to Namora’s left arm with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The Atlantean was quick and uppercut slashed at the other warrior, attempting to catch Namora from stem all the way to stern.

Namora sidestepped to the right just enough and the blades passed a hair's breath from her face.

Quickly, before Namor could respond with a follow-up, Namora swiftly punched Namor in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, and stunning him for a brief moment.

The fight had taken Namor and Namora dangerously close to the edge of the beach's rocky outcropping and Namora had her back to the crashing waves, despite her counter offensive.

Namora was still open for more attacks though and Namor was not done.

The quick blow had opened Namor up for another attack and Namora obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into the Atlantean’s stomach, doubling him over. Namora followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

Namor sank to the sandy ground heaving, blood oozing from his bottom lip, he punched the ground in frustration, Namora was vastly superior to him in regards to combat, Namor was however deciesively more cunning than his cousin. Grabbing a handful of sand, Namor threw it in Namora's eyes, effectively blinding her.

"Gah!!" Namora screamed as she stumbled back, away from Namor.

"Hey!" Sue said, running towards Namora, Namor stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, then he sauntered over to Namora, who is still writhing on the ground. Namor raises the trident over his head, preparing to strike his cousin down.

"You lose, Cousin." he said harshly and thrusts the trident at Namora.

The trident didn't impale Namora, instead it hit some kind of barrier and bounced off.

"What the-?" Namor said, then it dawned on him.

"Susan." he growled.

Namor turned and sees Sue with her hands up, she is holding an invisible barrier over Namora.

"You traitor, I loved you!" Namor yelled.

"You don't know how to love anyone but yourself, Namor."

Sue hurried over to Namora and scooped her up and carried her to the water's edge.

"You're gonna be ok, Namora. I've got you." Sue whispered as she scoops up a handful of water and uses it to gently wash the sand from Namora's eyes.

"S-Susan?" Namora said softly.

"Yes, I'm right here." Sue said.

"Help me up, please." Namora said.

"Ok."

Sue helped Namora stand up, Namor sees this and is filled with indescribable rage.

"How can you reject me, but accept Namora!?"

"Namora loves me genuinely, Namor. She didn't want to use me as a means to an end." Sue replied.

"I'll kill you both!!" Namor screeched.

Namor threw the trident at Namora and Sue, Sue deflected it with her shield, this gave Namora the opening she needed.

Namora vaulted forward and stabs Namor through the heart with her sword, Namor flinched and fell to the sand dead.

Namora dropped her sword and fell into Sue's arms with a heavy sigh.

"It's finally over."

"Yes Namora, it is."

"Let's go back your hotel to celebrate." Namora said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sue replied as Namora picked her up and flew towards Susan's hotel.

Once there Namora lands on the balcony with Sue still in her arms.

"I want you, Susan." Namora whispers before carrying her inside to the bedroom.

Namora gently laid Sue on the bed and started slowly removing her clothes, starting by unzipping Sue's suit, followed by her gloves and her shirt. Namora smiled when she saw Susan's large, firm breasts when they sprang from their confines of the blonde heroine's blue suit.

Sue arched her back when she felt Namora's firm, but gentle hands make contact with her breasts. ****

Sue uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Namora ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

"So tense..." Namora teased Sue playfully. "Let's do something about that."

Gently, Namora ran her tongue around Sue's right breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Namora nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Sue writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth skin.

"N ... N ... Namora...!" Sue groaned as she felt her nipple being released, and the flat of Namora's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Sue reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body.

Then Namora slowly removed Sue's pants and white satin panties, then Namora began leaving a trail of kisses down Sue's body starting at her neck.

"Namora, ohh yes, that feels....so good." Sue moaned.

Namora smiled and licked her lips slowly, she opened Sue's legs. Namora gently suckled on her new lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Namora eased her tongue in between Sue's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Sue writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Namora's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Namora's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Namora's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Namora could feel the burning heat rise between Sue's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Namora licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Sue hard and fast.

"OH NAMORA!" Sue screamed to the heavens.  
"SUE!!" Namora wailed. Then Sue came hard, flooding Namora's mouth with her sweet cum.

Then Sue rolled Namora over onto her back.

"My turn." Sue whispered seductively.

Sue carefully removed Namora's leotard and tossed into the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, 

As Namora watched Sue spread her thighs further, she brought one of her hands to her pussy, her other on her left breast; pulling and pinching her hard, erect nipple. Her fingers, gently running through the sparse hairs of her aching mound.  
  
"Mmmmmm, I'm wet for you, Susan." Namora hissed lustfully.  
 Sue watched as Namora slowly ran her fingers along her wet slit, her pussy lips slightly spread, swollen with lust, her fingers glistening with her juice. As she watched Sue couldn't help but place her own hand over her hot mound, her own fingers gently scratching along her pussy, trying to ease the ache.  
  
"I want you to taste me, Susan." Namora almost pleaded, "Lick me, suck my hard clit, taste my sweet juicy pussy, I want to cum on your face."  
   
 Sue moved forward and knelt between Namora's spread legs, she still had one hand between her own thighs, gently playing with her own hot pussy, feeling her wetness along her slit. As she lowered her head forward Sue could smell the sweet scent of Namora's pussy; and very slowly she ran her tongue along Namora's spread lips, tasting the sweet juice.  
   
 Namora brought her own hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean of her wetness, then she brought both hands back down onto the back of Sue's head and as she pushed her head into her waiting pussy, she involuntarily raised herself off the bed wanting Sue's mouth to smother her sensitive mound.

"Yes, Susan. By Neptune's beard!!!  Ahhhh!!!" Namora screams before collapsing back onto the bed.

Sue crawled back up to Namora and laid her on Namora's chest, then both she and Namora fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

  
 

 


	5. All Hail The Queens

**Chapter 5: All Hail The Queens**

Three Months Later...

Susan and Namora have been dating for three glorious months and now Namora and Sue are flying to a rooftop in New York.

Namora is cradling Sue as she flew across the New York skyline towards the roof of Sue's apartment building, once there Namora got down on one knee and held up a shell ring to Susan.

"Dearest Susan, I love you very much, your compassion and courage know no limits as does your beauty. Will your honor me by becoming my mate?"

"Namora, I... Yes, I will." Sue answered.

Namora placed the shell ring on Sue's ring finger on her right hand.

"Namora, you said that I would have to become an Atlantean, how is that possible?" Sue asked.

"With this." Namora answered, producing a needle-gun.

"What is it?"

"A Gene Modifier, it will transform you into an Atlantean, but you'll still have your powers and you'll look the same as you do now." Namora explained.

"All right, let's do this." Sue said.

Namora carefully injects Sue with the Gene Modifier and carries her inside to her bedroom.

**5 Hours Later...**

Sue opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Namora lying next to her smiling.

"Did it work?" Sue asked.

"Come on, let's go try out your sea legs." Namora said, taking Susan by the hand. The pair walk down to the beach and dive into the ocean and start swimming. Sue is amazed at how fast she is now as a swimmer and how natural it feels to her.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Sue squealed happily before turning and hugging Namora.

"Come, dearest, we must prepare for our wedding and coronation." Namora said, still smiling.

Sue looked around at the surface world one last time, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much." Sue said before wiping away the tear.

"I'm ready to go, Namora sweetheart."

Sue and Namora dive hand in hand beneath the waves and swim towards the underwater dome of Atlantis, upon their arrival at the palace Namora and Sue are taken to separate rooms where they are stripped of their clothes, bathed, and made up by the palace maidens. Then both Sue and Namora are dressed in ceremonial gold armor swimsuits, knee high heeled boots, and capes before being escorted to the Throne Room.

Namora takes her seat on the throne as everyone in attendance kneels down in respect, then the chamber doors open and Sue walks in, she smiles when she sees Namora sitting on the throne.

Slowly Sue began walking down the aisle towards her beloved, when Sue reached the throne she knelt down in front of Namora.

"Susan Storm, do you swear to love the people of Atlantis and protect them at any cost for as long as you shall live?" Namora asked.

"Yes My Queen." Sue replied.

"Arise and take your place beside me as the second Queen of Atlantis." Namora said.

Namora places a crown on Susan's head before leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"All hail the Queens, Queen Namora and Queen Susan." a guard says.

"All hail Queen Namora and Queen Susan." everyone says before bowing to their new rulers.

Many of the citizens of Atlantis don't like the fact that Namora and Susan are lovers and on the throne, a malcontent named Lustcraze, who had intended on marrying Namor is planning on assassinating Queen Susan to make Namora suffer for killing Namor.

 

 

 

 


	6. Birth Of The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namora and Susan have a daughter which causes an uproar throughout Atlantis, now the new Queens must deal w/the repercussions of choosing to be together as well as Lustcraze's threat

**Chapter 6 : Birth Of The Princess**

_Namora and Susan have a daughter which causes an uproar throughout Atlantis, now the new Queens must deal w/the repercussions of choosing to be together as well as Lustcraze's threat_

Exterior: Atlantis

Interior: Royal Birthing Chamber

Queen Susan screamed in agony as she gave birth to her and Namora's child, a baby girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like both of her Mothers, after the baby was born the Royal Midwife took the infant to be bathed and dressed while Queen Susan rests in her and Namora's chamber. Namora was brimming with pride as she watched her and Susan's baby daughter being carried away, a second Midwife walked up to Namora and kneeled before her.

"My Queen, have you chosen a name for your daughter?"

"Yes, Queen Susan and I have already decided on our daughter's name. It shall be Siphonei."

"A fine choice, My Lady." the woman said before bowing a second time.

"You may go." Namora said.

"Yes My Queen." the woman said before standing and walking away, but then she turned back around.

"My Queen?"

"Yes?" Namora said.

"Congratulations, your family is beautiful." the Midwife said before leaving the chamber.

Queen Susan is now lying in her and Namora's large canopy bed holding baby Siphonei in her arms.

"She's adorable, the spitting image of her Mother." Namora said from the doorway.

Susan looked up and smiled lovingly at her mate.

"You mean Mothers, plural my goddess." Susan said to Namora, which caused the other Queen to blush.

"May I sit with you?" Namora asked.

"Of course dearest." Susan replied.

Namora walked over and sat down on the bed next to Susan.

"You want to hold her?" Sue asks, Namora nods and smiles.

Susan hands Siphonei over to Namora, Namora takes her daughter in her arms and holds her tenderly.

"You're a natural, darling."

"So are you, lover." Namora says as Susan leans in and hugs Namora.

 

 


	7. Return To The Surface

**Chapter 7: Return To The Surface**

Princess Siphonei is now three months old and constantly in the care of the Royal Caretakers which is becoming somewhat trying for Susan, which in turn is causing some tension between her and Namora. So much so that they haven't had sex since after Siphonei's birth and Sue is also becoming homesick.

Sue and Namora are lying bed together, Namora is behind Sue with her arms wrapped around her blonde lover.

Sue sighs heavily. "What's wrong, Sue darling?"

"Just a little homesick is all, Namora." Sue answers with no emotion in her voice.

Namora hated going through this rough patch with Sue, she wanted to see her wife happy again, so Namora had an idea.

"Sue, do you remember our first date?" Namora asks.

"Yes, I do." Sue replies.

"We never did get to finish it, how would you like to do that?" Namora implied.

"I would love that, oh thank you, Namora."

Just then a chambermaid knocks on the chamber door.

"Yes?" Namora says.

"My Queens, forgive the intrusion, but there is a dispute that requires your attention." the chambermaid says.

"Very well." Namora said, she and Sue get out of bed and walk to the throne room.

One hour later...

Namora and Susan are returning to their chamber after settling the dispute between two parents over their child.

The proceeding was draining, both emotionally and physically for Susan and Namora.

"So my dear, have you decided on our dining choice for our date?" Namora asks Sue as she lays down on their bed.

"I have, Namora baby.  Le Barricou, it's a French bistro in Williamsburg. It's a little pricey but we're both Queens so money isn't a problem." Sue said.

"This is true." Namora said with a smile.

"I've also rented us a hotel room for the night, is that all right?" Sue asked as Namora beckoned Sue over to her.

Sue walked over and joined Namora on the bed.

"I trust your judgment, lover." Namora says before leaning in and giving Sue a gentle peck on the lips.

*******************

Later that night Namora and Susan left Atlantis for the Surface, once there they went their separate ways to find something to wear for their night of romance and passion.

The women find their desired outfits, as well as something extra for their fun afterwards.

Sue and Namora meet up on a street corner outside the store where Namora just finished shopping. Sue licked her lips at her wife, then she ran and leapt into Namora's arms and wrapped her legs around her lover tightly.

"Mmmmmm... Eager, as always." Namora said before Sue silenced her with a demanding kiss.

 Two older people who were walking past witnessed the blonde's display of heartfelt affection and are appalled by it.

"The two of you should be ashamed, I mean honestly!" the older woman practically spat the words at Namora and Susan.

Namora pulled away from Susan slowly and wiped the other woman's lipstick from her lips and turned to the couple.

"My word, it seems that what my _wife_ and I do- even in public is still our business and ours alone." Namora says.

Who are you to talk to me-?" the woman says but Susan cut her off.

"My wife and I are the **_Queens of_ Atlantis** , we have done nothing to bring about your bigotry." Susan said.

The woman looks at Susan, suddenly realizing that she recognized the blonde.

"Y-you're Susan Storm! You're married to Reed Richards. You are a disgraceful slut for marrying another woman."

Namora had heard enough of this woman's insults, she stepped in front of Susan and grabbed the woman by the collar with one hand and effortlessly lifts the woman off the ground.

"How dare you insult my lover, Queen, and the Mother of my child. I should tear your head from your worthless body and feed it to the sharks." Namora growls.

"Namora my love, do not sully your hands with this Human's worthless blood. It would bring dishonor to our people." Susan said coldly as she glared at the woman's husband.

"Fine." Namora said before putting the woman back down on her feet.

"You should get down on your knees and thank my wife for sparing your miserable life." Namora snapped. 

Namora and Sue turned and walked away from the old couple, Sue sighed as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Are you OK, Sue?" Namora asked gently.

"I-I regret coming back here now, Namora. Can we just go home and finish our date at the palace?"

"Of course, my darling." Namora says.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Namora and Sue dive back into the ocean and swim back to Atlantis, once there they head for the palace.

Namora and Sue walk into their private chamber, Sue sits down on bed.

Namora reaches down and touches Sue's heels.

"Do you mind?" Namora inquires, Sue smiles and shakes her head no. Namora unstraps Sue's boots, but they are extremely difficult for Namora to take off, after five minutes of struggling Namora was able to remove both of her lover's boots.

"Can I take these off?" Namora asks, pointing to Sue's pants, Sue gives her another nod. Namora makes quick work of Sue's pants.

"I have something special for you, it's in the bathroom."

"Ooohh, a surprise." Sue said, giddy with excitement.

Sue runs into the bathroom and finds a box on the sink, she opens it and finds a leather catsuit and heeled boots, Sue wasted no time in donning the sexy attire.

"Namora, I also have a gift for you, look under the bed." Sue replied.

Namora pulls out a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper, she opened it and finds a two piece leather bra and panty set and a pair of five inch stiletto heels. When Sue came out of the bathroom she heard soft Jazz music playing, Sue's breathe caught in her throat when she saw Namora laying on their bed in a seductive position.

"Do you like what you see?" Namora said as she licked her lips.

"My word, you're truly a goddess, Namora." Sue said.

Namora gets off the bed and walks over to Sue and kisses her.

"As are you, my dearest." Namora replies. Namora leads Sue over to the bed, Sue sits down on the edge of the bed and spreads her legs, Namora quickly dims the chamber's lights before going back over to Sue. Then Namora begins giving Sue a lap dance, she slowly straddles and grinds her pelvis into Sue's, eliciting moans of pleasure from Sue.

"Ohh Namora, please don't stop." Sue moans as she pushes Namora's leather panties down her sculpted legs to the floor. Then Namora leans in and kissed Sue's neck, when Namora pulled back she and Sue locked gazes.

"Sue, since you carried Siphonei, I think that it would be only fair for me to carry our next child."

"Namora." Sue said.

"Please Susan, I don't want you to be the only one to have to carry such a heavy weight in this marriage."

"OK Namora, it's a deal."

Sue stands up and turns around and lays Namora down on her back.

"I'm in control now, my darling." Sue whispers before leaning down and kissing Namora.

Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.  
  
"Namora." Sue gasped, "I really want you."  
  
"And I want you too, Sue." Namora said.  
   
Namora threw her muscular legs around Sue's waist as they continued kissing. Sue moaned into Namora's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"I'm never going back to the Surface again...my rightful place is here with you and our daughter."

"I adore you, my love." Namora said as she gently stroked Sue's face.

The blonde beauty smiled down at Namora and shifted again, drawing both of Namora's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds that Sue found there, she worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Namora's already-stiffening nub. Sue teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Namora's hand to her own sex.  
   
 Namora moved eagerly, using Sue's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Sue moved forward in between Namora's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Namora's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Sue put her hands down on either side of Namora's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Namora, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.   
  
"OH M-MY GOD SUE!! MMMM... That feels sooooo goood !!" Namora screeched.

   

Namora's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her last male lover had ever been. Every move Sue made set her nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Sue moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.  
  
A drop of cum fell from Sue's chin, to Namora's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Sue shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Namora's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.  
  
"S-,Sue what are you ... Ooohh!" Namora cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Sue leaned down to capture Namora's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Namora responded by tightening her fingers in Sue's long blonde hair, wrapping her thighs around her lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Sue's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Sue's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Namora, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"You were amazing, darling." Namora said as Sue rested her head on Namora ample chest with a contented sigh.

"You, my dear Queen Namora and our daughter Siphonei, along with the people of Atlantis are all that I care about now." Sue said.

"I know dearest, I feel the exact same way." Namora replied.

"Long live the Queens." Sue said.

"Long live the Queens indeed, lover." Namora says before both she and Sue drifted off to sleep, wrapped in one another's tender embrace.

The End 


End file.
